Halloween Horror
by GoldMedalNinja
Summary: When the ninja are bored on Halloween, chaos ensues. Two words: PRANK WAR.


**Happy Halloween, everyone!**

 **If you are wondering where I've been recently, I blame my laptop.**

 **But here I am for now! To celebrate the holiday, here is a random one shot. I imagine that since the ninja can't celebrate Halloween like normal people, they have their own way of doing it.**

 **I included my OC, Bri, because this takes place in my AU (not sure what to call it). This story would take place after the Ninjaball Run, but before Child's Play.**

 **I don't own ninjago. I only own Bri and the plot.**

Halloween with the ninjas was not normal. Considering they were adults (sans Lloyd) and they lived in the bounty, they couldn't celebrate it like other people.

However, somehow they managed to channel their inner child on this day. It all started on April fools when Bri walked into her room only to be ambushed by a hundred black spiders when she walked in.

Since then, it's been war.

* * *

Kai tiptoed quietly to Lloyd's room, where the boy was sleeping peacefully. Too bad it wouldn't last.

When he got in, he quickly made his way above the boy.

"Lloyd," he whispered. The kid only stirred. "Lloyd, wake up."

The first thing Lloyd saw upon opening his eyes was a demon clown standing above him.

The first thing the bounty residents heard upon waking up was a blood curdling scream of terror.

Bri collapsed back down after going into attack mode. Before closing her eyes again, she said one thing.

"It's going to be a long day."

* * *

Nya was walking to the kitchen after a long morning of scolding her older brother. When she got there, she found nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the silver platter on the island with her name on it.

Not assuming anything, she lifted the lid.

There was no food on it. There was only a serpentine head.

Nya screamed, dropped the lid, and cowered.

Moments later, she heard laughing.

Not just any laughter. Boyish laughter.

"LLOYD!"

The green ninja just waltzed into the kitchen, laughing his head off.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" He said.

Instead of replying, Nya slammed the lid onto Lloyd's head.

* * *

Jay and Bri were hanging out in the game room, playing a game of chess. Bri was winning, but Jay was not one to give up.

"Bri, can you get my nunchucks out of the bridge for me?" Jay asked.

"If I go in there, and there are spiders all over the place, I will kill you."

"Please?"

Bri sighed. She left the room and headed for the bridge.

When she got there, she didn't see Jay's weapon anywhere. However, when she was about to leave, she heard a click.

Someone had locked her in.

"Crap!" She shouted as she tried to open the door.

Little did she know that something was sneaking up behind her. It tapped her shoulder. Hesitantly, she turned around.

The thing behind her was a giant spider. She let out a bloodcurdling scream before passing out.

Outside, Jay and Zane highfived each other for pulling this off. They unlocked the door and took the spider disguise off Jay's sparring bot.

* * *

Zane and Jay had later decided to duke it out on Fist-2-Face 3.

"I'm going to win and you know it." Jay told the nindroid.

"Yeah right." Zane replied.

Both were so focused on the screen, so this prank was really great.

Right as Jay was landing the finishing blow, the screen changed to a photo that looked like it came straight from a horror movie. **(You know those pranks where the scream face comes up when you are playing a game or watching a video? That is what is happening here.)**

Both men screamed as Jay reached to turn off the screen.

"What was that?" Zane breathed.

"The only other tech associated person on this ship is..." Jay wondered out loud. His look went from wonder to shock as he yelled for the perpetrator.

"NYA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cole and Kai had just gotten back from their duty of grocery shopping. Because it was Halloween, they made sure to buy extra candy and treats since they couldn't go celebrate.

However, it was no easy task for one reason.

"How the hell did they find us?" Kai asked Cole.

"Fangirls are a mess, dude." Cole replied. "At least you're not dating someone. That makes them crazier."

Both just wanted a long nap.

But the prank war had other plans.

Upon going in, the boys were greeted with the walls covered in photos. Of serpentine.

They just shouted in horror before investigating.

"Whoever did this did good." Kai observed, noticing the photos lining not only the walls, but the beds, dressers, and mirrors.

"Seriously?!" Cole shouted when he found a picture of Pythor in the toilet seat.

"Who could've done this?"

As they wondered that, Bri hid in the doorway, trying to muffle her laughter.

* * *

The day was not over yet, though. As the ninja sat down for dinner, all frazzled from the day's events, one last prank came into play.

"Has anyone seen Sensei?" Bri asked after she brought out dinner.

"Not since this morning." Cole told her.

"Should someone check on him?" Zane asked.

At once, everyone got up and ran to his room. When they opened the door they saw-

"OH MY GOD!" Nya shouted.

Blood was oozing down the walls. The room was a scattered mess. And on the floor was a bloodied Sensei.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. Did you hear anything?" Kai said.

"I didn't hear anything either." Jay said.

"Sensei?" Nya bent down and tried to examine him.

At least until a hand grabbed hers.

Nya screamed, then everyone screamed, then everyone ran.

Sensei chuckled while sitting up.

"Happy Halloween indeed." He said while starting to clean up.

And since then, the ninja learned never to prank each other again.

 **Sensei, you butt. XD**

 **So I typed this thing on my phone (which is really hard to do when you have a giant cut on your thumb), so if it seems choppy, it's because it looks longer on the screen. I thought it was pretty good. What did y'all think?**

 **Happy Halloween, again, and I hope that I'll be able to get more out soon.**

 **Till then, this is Gold Medal Ninja.**


End file.
